


Sparring Partners

by Toe



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toe/pseuds/Toe
Summary: It's Adam's own fault that Unit Bravo has to scheme to get him to spend time alone with Ivy.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Sparring Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenbach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/gifts).



> happy yuletide serenbach! this was going to be a longer story which just refused to come together, but i think this snippet is cute even on its own, so have an extra lil treat <3

"Did something happen to the training dummies?" Ivy wanders into the living room. She's curled in on herself, uncommonly vulnerable. "Sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting at a bad time. I'm just looking for something to hit, you know?"

Nate pinches the bridge of his nose. "They're in splinters, I'm afraid. And this is a fine time; we've barely started."

"Splinters?"

"Whoops," Morgan says, her eyes sliding to Adam and her lips curling in a way that tells him none of what happened was a mistake.

"You'll have to be more careful in the future." Accusing her would be too much of a confession. His jaw twitches. He can feel Ivy's eyes on him.

"It's not a problem, really." Ivy squares her stance with practiced grace and forces a smile onto her face. "I'm an undefeated champion at shadowboxing."

Farah throws an arm over Ivy's shoulder and gives her a squeeze. "Nonsense. If you're looking to hit something, the air's not much of a compromise. We can spare a sparring partner for you."

"You're sure it's fine? Thank you, Farah." Her tension uncoils, just a bit.

"Oh, not me, though. I, uh, I just did my nails. See?" She flexes the hand draped over Ivy and gives her fingers a wiggle. "They're too pretty to wreck so soon. So not me."

Ivy pulls away from Farah and looks across the room, lost.

"No," Morgan says flatly.

"I'm not much in the headspace for sparring," Adam says. I couldn't bring myself to throw a punch at you now, he means. "But I'm happy to accompany you." I won't leave you alone like this, he means.

\--

Nate watches as the door closes behind Adam.

"You know that those two already spar together. Setting up a scheme was completely unnecessary."

"Oh, come on, Natey. You're no fun." Farah seats herself on the armrest of the couch where Morgan is sprawled out.

"They wouldn't be sparring today if we hadn't schemed. We'd still be sharing a room with Adam's repressed energy," Morgan says, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly, and Ivy would still be alone! It's mission accomplished! I don't know what you're complaining about."

Two sets of guiltless eyes meet Nate's.

"You know full well--" Nate cuts himself short, letting out a heavy sigh. "We were having a meeting?"


End file.
